A Bloody Kiss
by Chainsaw Monkey
Summary: It started with his blood and went to a kiss and never stopped


**WARNING:** this story will contain sexual acts as well as graphic violence don't read it if you don't like that

**Spoilers:** chapter sixteen in season two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rosario+Vampire no matter how much I would like to.

Tsukune Aono was removing himself from the shower when he heard a knock at the door. The knock was followed by a voice Tsukune recognized saying two words he would never expect it to say "Tsukune help." He couldn't comprehend it… Moka-san was asking for _help,_ _his help_. He threw on a towel and ran (to the extent you can with a towel around your waist) to the door. Tsukune opened the door with some fear of what was to come. What he saw was Moka-san losing a massive amount of blood from her left arm in what appeared to be a bullet wound. The only thing she said was "I need your blood Tsukune" and as soon as she finished this utterance she fell upon his neck as though she would not live to see another day. She started to push up against him so as to direct him. Tsukune shut the door and began to back up. Tsukune could feel his low bed hit the back of his knee but still Moka-san pressed. Down Tsukune went with Moka-san on top of him sucking his blood in a rather compromising position. They lay there so long that Tsukune could feel Moka-san fall asleep and he felt himself fall into blissful rest soon after. Tsukune awoke several hours later with Moka-san still on top of him. After staying there for several minutes he felt Moka-san begin to stir from her slumber. Fearing her response on their position Tsukune's pulse began to quicken, but he dare not move for fear of waking her in a worse mood. Moka-san rose to the taste of Tsukune's blood and adrenaline in her mouth and she loved it. Moka-san began to suck Tsukune's blood again this time rather forcefully. Tsukune grunted with pleasure hidden as pain at Moka-san's actions. Moka-san slowly removed her fangs from Tsukune's neck and licked the wound close sending shivers through Tsukune's spine. She sat up and looked down at him only to realize he had absolutely no clothes on except for the towel she was straddling. She could see the results of her training and the devotion of Tsukune to physical training in addition all over his body.

**LEMONY LEMONTASTIC LEMONS OF LEMONINESS**

He was perfect sitting there with his six pack and traces of his ribcage showing in between his chest and abs. he was so perfect sitting there Moka-san couldn't help herself. She would claim today what her other self had wanted so much especially with none of those meddling sluts that followed around him. Tsukune could feel Moka-san's lips crash into his own. Soon she was nibbling on his lower lip with her fangs. She bit down hard enough to draw blood which was soon followed by her tongue pressing against his wound. Tsukune opened his mouth to allow her better access but was surprised when her tongue abandoned the wound to enter his mouth. Tsukune couldn't stand it any longer well at least his dick couldn't. Moka-san could feel Tsukune hardening under the towel and counted it as a personal victory. Moka-san herself was rather excited as well and began to grind her hips into his. Tsukune spoke with lust glazing over his voice "Moka-san if you keep doing that the towel will come off." The only response was a husky "That's the point." The towel soon fell off to leave a naked Tsukune under a fully clothed Moka-san. This led Tsukune to saying "This is hardly fair." After which he began to become a tad more aggressive. He sat up and started to remove Moka-sans school top which was caked in blood. He began to fondle Moka-san's oversized breasts eliciting a bit back moan from her. Moka-san began to speak but was cut off with Tsukune's lips and tongue. Soon after she drew away and stated "I want you now." He needed no further prodding and quickly removed her panties and inserted himself into her slowly. She could feel his member inside of her and it felt so good. After giving her some time to adjust to his dick Tsukune began to move inside of her inviting walls. Moka-san, proud noble Moka-san was here on top of him moaning like she had lost all control. If he was paying less attention to how amazing thrusting into her was he might have noticed the irony. After around 15 minutes of thrusting Tsukune stated "Im gonna…" when he was cut of by Moka-san saying "Its ok so am I." After which they both climaxed hard.

**LEMONY LEMONTASTIC LEMONS OF LEMONINESS END**

Tsukune awoke to the very scenario he had imagined the day before shopping with Moka-san. He had her in his bed in the morning.

END

This is my first fanfic I will right more chapters if they are requested but otherwise I will not write jack shit and you will never know why Moka-san was out or why she was bleeding.


End file.
